There Is
by Kittany
Summary: There is. There is nothing. There is nothing left... for me. And yet I am still here.


There Is

_Bubbles floated up from the depths below, a strange orange glimmer added to the water. Sonic and Amy sat there in a warm embrace, hidden from the world around them and unaware of anything outside of their passionate love for one another._

**There is nothing.**

Looking over the side of the boat, Tails sighed. Here he was, with his best friend, and he was bored out of his mind. He had thought that going fishing would be a great experience, and if no fish came, they could extend their friendship through talking and sharing. Of course, this was what tails had planned before he found out Sonic wasn't going to come alone.

"Are you alright Tails?" Sonic asked, "You see a little quiet back there." He cocked his head to the side. Tails was so excited over this trip. Maybe it was a wrong idea to bring…

The line shook. Sonic jumped over to grab it and begin to reel in the fish that was inevitably biting on the opposite end when a soft hand touched his. He looked up to see Amy, complete in pink fisherman's hat, reaching for the line. She blushed and pulled back. "You can reel it in Sonic." She said softly, "I don't mind waiting for the next one." She looked up and smiled at him.

Sonic hesitated. He hated this. Girls say someone and they want you to say the right thing; say what they'd want you to say rather than what they seem like they want you to say. He could do one of many things; either take the line for himself, insist Amy take it until the fish had escaped, or…

"Watch it; you're letting the line run out!" Tails shouted back, leaning between the two and grabbing the reel, which had been propped up against the side of the boat. He desperately tried to reel the fish back in, Sonic holding the base of the pole to keep it from going under, but the fish got the better of them and had now successfully torn the hook from the line; snapping it in two.

**There is nothing left.**

Tails sat back up, an expression of frustration spread over his small orange and white face. He was trying to keep it cool, he knew that exploding wouldn't work with Sonic; he'd never take Tails seriously. As for Amy, she'd fight back with her hammer no matter what you said, as long as it upset her in some way. So really, he was at a loss here. He took a deep breath and forced out the words, "Shall I re-hook the line?"

Sonic nodded, "Thanks buddy, you know I'm terrible at that kind of thing." He leaned back in the boat and sighed blissfully, "What a great day to be outside, right Ames? I just wish I wasn't stuck on this dinky little boat so I could go out running."

_You didn't have to agree to come._

"And you know," Sonic continued, "I'm especially glad I could bring you, Amy. Being with you always brightens my day." He smiled at her happily and Amy couldn't help but blush back, speechless at the kind words. Sonic never said such kind things to her before.

_This could've been fun without Amy._

Amy continued to blush and attempted to his it by putting her hand son her face, smiling shyly, "Oh, Sonic. You're so sweet." She looked off at the lake around them, "Isn't it romantic out here? The perfect place for a date… right?" She blushed more, trying a new approach this time with Sonic.

_This was supposed to be our trip…_

"Oh, Amy…"

"Oh, Sonic…"

The two had begun the lean in. Sonic set one hand on Amy's thigh and pulled her closer with the other hand. Amy set her hands on his waist and pulled her face closer to him. Both of them puckered up and their lips were almost touching… when Tails had had enough.

"That's enough!" Tails yelled, slamming his hand down on the seats, "I'm sick and tired of you love birds!" Tails turned then to Sonic, "Sonic, why did you have to bring Amy in the first place?" He finished his rant, panting as rage boiled in his mind. Everything was spinning and he felt dizzy standing there.

Standing there, being ignored by the two he had just screamed at.

**There is nothing left for me.**

_Bubbles floated up from the depths below, a strange orange glimmer added to the water. Sonic and Amy sat there in a warm embrace, hidden from the world around them and unaware of anything outside of their passionate love for one another. They were so busy staring into each others eyes, they failed to notice the heavy tackle box was missing, and the fishing lines were all missing._

The orange shimmer headed downward until it vanished from sight.

End

I felt dark while writing this. If you do not understand what happened, do not ask me. If you don't get the dark manner of this story, you never will. The idea to be expressed in this story is the rage felt from years of being surrounded by those who don't seem to give a damn about you. Rather than have the years pass, I show the extent of that anger in a very short moment. You could also say; if you aren't deep enough to get the workings of my mind, that you can also see the story reflecting the jealousy of the attention Sonic gave to Amy, who he always had ignored, and now moving this neglect onto Tails as his affection for Amy grows.

Or perhaps it's just a dark poorly written story with no real plot or deep meaning whatsoever. You be the judge. Oh, and please don't bother reviewing. It is bad enough I took this much time out of your life to make you read these after thoughts, don't waste any more on comments.


End file.
